Episode 18
Episode 18, Winter Vs. Kanon! He pushed his hands out, it was time to start. Shaking his head slightly, he looked up at Winter who was rather surprised. The field was about to rise, the world around them was about to change completely again. Yugami stuck his tongue out as the field popped up, the icy palace melting speedily. The battle outside was being revealed to their eyes, now Yugami and Winter could see how Dura was doing. Winter was in shock, Sellia losing?! How was it possible! Who was this man to fight a dragon on his own and damage it, let alone just survive! Yugami was also surprised, proud of Dura mainly. He shrugged off the feeling his fields would usually give him at first, looking down at Kanon who was catching his breathe still. "Time for you to fight Winter, aha." Kanon chuckled aswell, Yugami had done it. It was all so much simpler now, Winter was a scrawny man who Kanon could probably take easily. It was now just fisticuffs, and Kanon was physically greater statistically anyway, only with his current fatigue being a disadvantage that they were sure Winter would play him on. Getting to his feet, he looked over to the man with a smug grin on his face. It was judgement day, and Kanon knew he was going to be the one coming out on top. Winter sighed, looking over at the oncoming battle he would have to participate in. "I guess it is time I got my hands dirty, eh?" "Come at me!" Shouted Kanon, being abruptly finished by the feeling of a fist to his face. Winter had shot from where he was to Kanon's position with a single strike sending the already weakened male off his feet to the rocky floor below. "Wish you had my Icy floors now, I bet. It's a better alternative to being crushed on dirty stone like the piece of shit you are." A foot on the face of Kanon as Winter pressed down on his skull, slowly inducing the feeling of crushing it. Kanon shouted in agony for a few seconds before feeling the foot lifted, a tussle on the floor next to him. Yugami had jumped Winter, dragging him off of Kanon and to the floor he described just seconds ago. Holding him down barely he sighed, somehow he was able to hold the field and refrain the man from assaulting Kanon. Rolling away from the fight, Yugami rose to his feet shaking himself down, his injury still apparent; he couldn't move his hand off of it for the pain. It hadn't even been patched up. Winter looked up at him, shooting up with a strike toward his head, Yugami dodged swiftly, his hand still placed on his wound as he continued to swerve out of the way of Winters strikes. Panting within a few seconds, Yugami's sustain was something left to be desired, his injury was impacting his performance too much. It was only a matter of mere seconds before Winter caught up and pummelled him to the earth with his field along side. "Stop!" Shouted Kyoko toward Winter, running at him but he simple kicked her away sending her flying into the remains of the castle wall. "Make me you spoilt brat. Your training is over, it's obvious you can't amount to anything. A waste of my time, I don't understand why you were blessed with the gift of Star Magic if you refuse to master it." He said, rambling slightly, long enough for Kanon to attack. He had risen swiftly, lifting upward like a rake upon leaves, dragging him from his rambling position into the air, forcing him forward into a wall upon his side. Moving away, Winter dropped to his feet, grunting before turning straight back to the battle, an attempt at a kick at Kanon. Easily dodged, he slipped under the leg of Winter and held the alchemic symbol, smirking. "Crystal Make: Sapphire Streamline!" The soaring streams Kanon had used before against Tayuya returned, searing into Winter and covering him, Kanon moved his hands, slowly planting them on the floor and breaking his hand positions and the attack. Winter was stuck to the floor in a crystal prison, his body held up by the dark azures of the rock. He was trapped now, concealed within the stone. His head popped out with small fractions of his chest, he was still alive but was stuck here. It was close to half a mile outside the castle where Yo poked her head out of a rather large hole in the ground. It was six foot deep, six foot wide. She had to jump to get her head out and was now dangling by her arms trying to climb out. "Where the hell am I?!" Dura felt something behind him, knowing straight away what it was. He didn't even need to look behind him to have an idea of what was going on. Yugami was finally doing something, it was time to end this. Looking up at the Dragon he chuckled, the twisters closing in on the gap it had found as his shield disappeared. He knew what he needed to do now, it was just a matter of actually doing it. The fifth crucifix started up a twister, not as powerful as the others but strong enough to reach the Dragon. Now the Dragon was distracted, time to move. He bounced out of his cube of Crucifixes toward the frozen one, the 4 crucifixes he had lost concentration on stopped emitting souls surprising it into jolting forward toward Dura's target. A few meters away from the Crucifix, Dura took a leap, reaching his foot out, coating in the ice planted by Irelia. It struck, with all the force behind Dura's leap into the strike, a larger crack appeared on the Crucifix along with the shattering of the ice coating Dura's foot. A sigh of relief as the strength of the sole surviving twister increased greatly, considering this crucifixes past recognition of creating two of what the other four could only make one of, this was stronger than the average, able to push the dragon straight into Dura's trap. The field was still up and the Dragon could do nothing about it. A loud scream escaped the dragon as it started to hit the field, turning to light as it had once formed the four demon girls prior to the dragon in until none remained, and the twister of souls started to enter the field, unable to be stopped by the field it just pierced through into the battlefield whilst Dura lay fatigued by the battle. The Twister crashed infront of the current battle, tearing up the floor as it progressed toward the battle at hand. Kanon stood, affronting the twister with no idea how to stop it. Something capable of defeating a dragon against him, there was no way to survive. In panic, he bounced out of the way toward Kyoko, making it seem as though he were going to her safety and leaving Winter to get hit by the brutal ghostly storms. Kyoko watched in fear, screaming out as the twister ripped through the already wrecked castle. She panicked, watching Winter and thinking back to their training from before the group had come. What could she do here? An idea! A small spark, highly doubtful but it could work. It was worth it! "Illuminating Scatter!" She watched on as a ball of light shot from her hand into the twister, disappearing in the dark midst of the brute force of it all before it exploded like before, blinding the others in the castle for a few seconds, but when It faded the twister was gone. It had been eliminated, erased. Kyoko was this powerful, at 10. It could only be imagined what she could do when she reached the others' age. Winter started to laugh. She had saved him, even though she refused to let him train her what he had forced into her was what saved him. He had started going in to hysterics by this point, almost acknowledgeable toward the threat he was just saved from. After he had calmed, a slight pant leading into a sigh as he asked his sole request to the people who held him. "Kyoko. Kill me." Click here for Episode 19